1. Fields of the invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle seat adjustment device, and more particularly, to a bicycle seat adjustment device for adjusting the distance between the seat and the handlebar, and the angle of the seat relative to the seat post.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
One of the conventional bicycle seat adjustment device known to applicant comprises a seat with a base portion extending from the underside thereof, and a first connection portion extends from the base portion and has teeth defined in the outside thereof A slot is defined through the first connection portion. The seat post has a second connection portion which has teeth defined in the outside thereof An inclined hole is defined in each of two ends of the second connection portion. The base portion has two engaging members received therein. Two bolts extend through the two inclined holes of the seat post and the slot of the first connection portion and are threadedly connected to the two engaging members. However, the seat has to be made with the first connection at the underside thereof so that the manufacturing processes are complicated and the cost is increased.
Another conventional bicycle seat adjustment device known to applicant comprises two clamp members which clamp the rails of the seat. Bolts are used to connect the two clamp members to securely clamp the rails of the seat. By unscrewing the bolts, the seat can be adjusted. Nevertheless, the adjustment can only be made within the range of the length of the rails, so that the adjustment range cannot meet needs of different cyclists of different heights.
Yet another conventional bicycle seat adjustment device known to applicant comprises a seat post with a radial opening, and a slot is defined in the inside of the radial opening so that the bolt extends from the radial hole and passes through the slot so as to be connected to the locking device which is securely connected to the seat. The advantage is that the cyclist can operate the bolt from the wide open space and which is convenient for the cyclists. The drawback is that there is no proper restriction device located between the seat and the locking device, so that the seat may not be well secured and positioned during assembling processes.
The present invention intends to provide a bicycle seat adjustment device which improves the shortcomings mentioned above.